


Going Up?

by levele3



Series: Ineffable Meet-cutes [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Gen, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), Meet-Cute, Trapped, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get stuck in a lift together.Human AU.For Kedreeva's March Flash Fiction Prompt Trapped Together
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Meet-cutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Going Up?

Crowley paced the cramped interior of the lift a final time, before choosing a wall to throw himself against and slid dramatically down it, punching out an equally dramatic sigh that morphed into a groan of frustration before his arse hit the floor. He rested is forehead in his palms trying to blot out the flickering overhead fluorescents.

His companion barely spared him a glance. Well, that wouldn’t do. What was the point of being annoyingly dramatic if your dramatics went unnoticed by the person you were trying to annoy?

Crowley looked sideways at the man he was stuck in the lift with.

Pretty, perfect Aziraphale, who worked up on the ninth floor. Adorable round glasses perched on the edge of his pert little nose. A nose that was stuck in a book as thick as a dictionary. Was it the dictionary? Crowley craned his neck to read the cover but couldn’t make out the words. 

After a beat Crowley let out another over-the-top groan.

“This is all your own fault, you know,” Aziraphale said at last, with the air of someone who knew best.

He glared at Crowley over the top of his book.

It was cute.

“My fault?” he exclaimed, “how exactly is this _my_ fault?” Crowley waved his hands around to encompass their situation.

Aziraphale gently closed his book, marking his place by keeping a finger between the pages.

“You stormed in here and started pressing random buttons. What _did_ you think was going to happen?” Aziraphale said, just shy of someone still trying to maintain their calm.

For a moment Crowley looked like a goldfish, his mouth opened and closed but no sound escaped. Then his temper got the better of him.

“If anything, it’s your fault,” Crowley hissed back, unreasonably so. By this point he knew he was in the wrong but wasn’t quite ready to give up the game yet. This was the most he and Aziraphale had ever spoken. Crowley liked Aziraphale, and wanted to keep talking with him.

“You didn’t have to hold the lift for me, you could have let the door slide closed, but oh-no, _you_ had to be the Angel, didn’t you?” Crowley sneered.

Aziraphale was taken back at that, “I couldn’t,” he stammered, “no, my dear boy, in all honesty my conscious would not have allowed that.” 

“See, Angel,” Crowley said, justified he once more leaned back against the mirrored inside of the lift.

Crowley rolled his head to the side so he could keep looking at Aziraphale.

“So, whatcha you reading, then?”

Twenty minutes later when Hastur and Ligur, the buildings repairmen, finally managed to pry the lift doors apart, it was to find one Anthony J Crowley, and one Aziraphale Fell seated on the lift floor. Crowley’s eyes were closed, his head resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder as Aziraphale read to him softly from his book. 

Crowley was more than a little embarrassed to be found in such a compromising position, however, walking out of the lift with Aziraphale’s number in his phone and a promise for dinner sometime soon, more than made up for it. Things were going up.


End file.
